


Caught

by dustofwarfare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Times, Lunoct Smut Weekend 2018, Masturbation, Oral Sex, alternate universe that ISN'T TRAGIC, as in canon doesn't happen lol, banter because i wrote it, confident virgins, consent is sexy AF, everyone lives nobody dies AU, handjobs, in which peace happened, luna is thirsty af for noctis, noctis and luna were married in altissia as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare
Summary: Shortly after their marriage, Luna catches Noctis watching porn. And boy, is she ever glad about it.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lunanoct Smut Weekend 2018! 
> 
> The prompt is, kinda, "Noctis being shy/insecure in bed," though they both lose the shyness pretty quick. 
> 
> I don't know why I keep writing fics involving characters watching porn, but it is what it is.

Luna doesn’t know what wakes her up; there’s no loud noise, she’s not suffering from bad dreams and Noctis has never once disturbed her sleep. Which means it takes her a few moments to realize she’s in bed alone, and perhaps _that’s_ what woke her up? Though she thinks maybe it might take longer for a married couple to be so in tune that they’d notice if one of them left the bed.

Especially when one of them sleeps as soundly as her husband.

 _Husband._ The thought still makes her smile. Their wedding in Altissia was quickly followed by the stress of negotiating the peace treaty, and she and Noctis have only just settled into their new home in the Citadel. Insomnia is a bustling, modern city that is nothing like her ancestral home, but the welcome she’s received as Oracle and the future queen of Lucis has been warm and genuine. She thinks she’ll be very happy here, and though she and Noctis spent the last twelve years speaking only through a notebook, they’ve started to find their way into a newer, more adult relationship.

Speaking of Noctis, Luna wonders where he might be. She gets out of bed, her feet cold on the bare floor, and sees a faint spill of light coming from underneath the door that leads into the suite’s living room. A glance at the clock tells her it’s not _that_ late, only a few minutes after midnight, and she walks over and gently pushes the door open. “Noctis?”

The first thing she notices is that he’s sitting on the couch with his laptop. The second is that his hand is shoved beneath the sweats he wore to bed. The third is that his face is so red, it looks like he might catch on fire. “L-Luna!”

She claps a hand over her mouth, unsure if she should say anything or quickly go back to bed. Her natural urge is to apologize and leave him be, but she finds herself curious as to what he was looking at. Though they’ve done a bit of exploring, they haven’t yet been intimate beyond kissing and a few hesitant, over-the-clothes touches. Noctis shyly insisted that he wanted them to be friends more than anything, and that he wasn’t going to push for anything physical until she was ready.

The thing is, Luna is _more_ than ready. She was on their wedding night (especially after spending all day with Noctis in his pinstripe suit), and if he had wanted to consummate their marriage she would have done so eagerly. After all, they _are_ expected to produce an heir for Lucis, but more than that...Noctis is just _hot_ , and she loves him, and she wants to be a wife to him in every sense of the word.

Plus, she’s ridiculously horny. And while she’s no stranger to self-pleasure, she wants it to be _him_ that is making her come, not her own fingers.

And if finding him touching himself in the middle of the night is any indication, perhaps he’s frustrated and ready for more, too. She appreciates his consideration and his thoughtfulness, but Luna thinks maybe this is a sign that they can stop pretending they don’t want more than a few heated kisses and careful touches.

“Hi.” She smiles hesitantly and walks over, perching on the arm of the couch. He’s pulled his hand out from beneath his sweats and hastily shut the laptop, and looks -- well, like she caught him pleasuring himself when he thought she was asleep. “Noctis.”

“I couldn’t -- I was having a -- uh. Wasn’t able to fall asleep.” He still isn’t looking at her.

Luna’s eyebrows raised. Having trouble sleeping? That certainly isn’t like him. “I don’t think that’s happened in the whole of the time we’ve been married.”

“Yeah, it has,” he mumbles, then closes his eyes and presses his hands to his face. “And here I thought I was lucky that Ignis never walked in on me. Probably would’ve been better.”

She doesn’t bother hiding a giggle at that. “I’m not -- it’s not as if I don’t do it, too,” she says, and her eyes are not on his face but on his lap, where his cock is still tenting out the front of his sweatpants. When she says that, she could swear she sees it get ever harder.

“Ah, gods,” Noctis breathes, hands still pressed to his flushed cheeks. “Knowing that is _not_ helping.”

“Noctis, can you look at me?” she asks, quietly. “Please, I think it’s important.”

He turns those beautiful, dark blue eyes of his on her, his full lower lip caught between his bottom tooth. He looks as if he’s readying himself to get yelled at, which makes her sad. She certainly doesn’t want him to think she’s angry at him.

“I have no desire to own you, your thoughts or your pleasure,” Luna says, carefully. “I would like to share those things with you, but self-pleasure is wonderful, and satisfying, and you needn’t be embarrassed or worried I’ll be angry.”

“Yeah, I -- okay, I’m still thinking about you saying you’ve --” Noctis slumps down a little. “I don’t want you to think I don’t want you or that you’re not enough or whatever,,” he mumbles. He runs a hand through his hair, then glances up at her. He’s all disheveled and dark-eyed, his bare-chest flushed and his arousal still evident in his pants.

“Noctis, can I ask you a question?” Luna asks, trying her best not _stare_ at him. Gods, he’s so beautiful she can hardly believe that this man is her husband.

He nods, wincing like he’s expecting her to ask something terrible or invasive or embarrassing. Or as if this is some sort of test, on which his answer will earn him a grade.

“Your saying we should wait before we had sex, was that for your comfort, or for mine? Please be honest, I’m not going to think anything badly of you either way,” she assures him.

“I just wanted to be a gentleman,” Noctis says. “You deserve that. You didn’t ask for this marriage, and asking you to -- to do something with me that you didn’t want, I would never want that. Especially because...having children right now seems like. Well. We barely know each other as -- as grown-ups, you know?”

“I do know, and I love you for how thoughtful you are,” she says. “But the truth is, Noctis, neither of us were asked if we wanted to get married. And there are ways to make sure we don’t have children until we’re both ready. I’m asking because if you’re not ready -- if _you_ need more time before you’re comfortable with the idea of being physically intimate with me --”

“Luna,” Noctis interrupts, his eyes wide. “I’m _twenty._ You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and you sleep next to me wearing a tank top and boyshorts. You smell amazing. You _are_ amazing, and not just because of how pretty you are but...yeah, that’s kinda why it’s hard to, um. Sleep.”

Luna decides that’s enough talking, because the answer seems to be _Noctis is all for it and is waiting for her_. Wonderful, she’s done waiting.

She slides from her perch on the arm of the couch to his lap, and settles her weight over his cock, arms going around his neck. “I would very much like to take care of this for you.” She wiggles her hips, then blushes a bit -- being daring and sexy in her head is a lot easier than doing it in person, but Noctis feels so good under her she wants to try. And she _does_ feel comfortable around him, even if all of this is new to her. “And I’m _very_ interested to know what you were looking at that was getting you all worked up. If you want to tell me.”

“ _You_ got me all worked up,” Noctis says, voice all husky in a way that makes her flush hot, warmth settling low in her stomach. “The, uh, video was just...helping me deal with it so I could go back to bed. And I guess...y’know. I figured I could make sure I knew what to do. For when we were...together.” He presses his face against her shoulder. “Gods, Luna. This is sort of embarrassing.”

“It doesn’t need to be,” she says, drawing her fingers through his hair. “Would you show me? I’d like to see the sorts of things you were learning how to do to me.”

Noctis glances up at her, then smiles slightly. “Yeah?”

She nods. “We’re married, Noctis. We don’t have to be shy about this. Unless it’s something private you’d rather not share.”

“Yeah, I want to share it. Believe me.” He presses a kiss to her collarbone, then reaches over for the laptop and opens it.  He has to type in password to unlock the screen, and then the website pops up, and the video he’d been watching is there on _pause_. “Uh. It was this one.”

He clicks _play._ The video shows a woman splayed out on the bed. She’s lovely, with blonde hair and long legs, which are draped over the shoulders of a well-built man with close-cropped dark hair who is busy going down on her.

Luna giggles a little. “That sort of looks like Marshal Leonis.”

Noctis makes a choked sound -- and then he laughs. “The only way I can find dudes that look like me in porn is if I do a search for emo twinks.”

Luna dissolves into giggles. One thing she’s come to appreciate about Noctis is his sense of humor. She hits him lightly on the arm, but then says, “Send me some links for when lying next to _you_ makes it hard for _me_ to sleep. LIke when you walk out of the bathroom after you’ve showered, and are wearing only your underwear and your hair’s wet -- what?” she asks, because he’s staring at her like he’s never seen her before. “Do you not think I find you attractive? Honestly, Noctis, you have seen yourself, haven’t you?”

“I -- ah,” Noctis says, blinking at her. “I’m not really...sure? I mean. I guess I’m all right. I’m kind of short. I don’t look like the guys in these videos, that’s for sure.”

“So? I don’t look like the women, either,” she says, shrugging. “My breasts are not nearly as big as hers,” she points out, nodding at the screen.

Noctis, however, is staring at her breasts. “They’re, um. Great. Really. Really great.” He gives her a slight, awkward little smile. “I’m really bad at this, huh.”

“No,” she says. “You’re not bad at all. You’re new at this. So am I. I think we’re doing fairly well, given the circumstances.”  Luna leans in and kisses him.

A few nights ago on this very couch, they made out while ostensibly watching a movie. It had gotten fairly intense, with Noctis half-draped on top of her, and she’d been very close to suggesting they take things further. But as heated as it had been, it had nothing on the way they’re kissing now; eager, almost as if by admitting they want each other they’re allowed to finally show just how much.

Luna takes a deep breath, then reaches down and tugs off her tank top so that she’s straddling him in nothing but the the little boyshorts that double as her sleep shorts.

Noctis stares at them, then grins up at her. “Like I said. Really great.” He manages to hold eye contact for about four seconds before his eyes drift down.

On the video, the woman is moaning and entreating the man to _lick my pussy_. Luna, who has watched only a small bit of porn -- Tenebrae had an extensive library from which all her sexual knowledge was gleaned, but it was all from books -- feels herself growing warm and wet between her legs at the thought of Noctis pleasuring her like the man on the video is doing to the woman. “You can touch me,” she says, gently smoothing her fingers through his hair. “I want you to. Please.”

The words are barely out before his hands come up and start touching -- he’s so gentle, almost _too_ much so, but she doesn’t do anything to halt or correct him. The look on his face is adorable and amusing, like he can’t quite believe he’s being allowed to put his hands on her. He grows bolder, though, and she shivers at the feel of his fingers, calloused from years of training with weapons, on her nipples. “Mmm. That feels good.”

He leans in and kisses, gently, between her breasts. He rolls his eyes up and glances at her, clearly waiting for permission.

“Yes,” she says, shifting on top of him. His aroused cock is as hard as steel beneath her. It’s very flattering, and that combined with the sounds of sex from the video are making her eager to feel Noctis _everywhere,_ to touch him in return.

She strokes her hands down his shoulders and his chest, and he might think he’s short and not built like the man on the video but she likes his lean strength, the whipcord muscles she can feel beneath her fingers as she touches him.

Noctis’s mouth is hot and warm, and when he sucks on one of her nipples she gives a little breathless gasp and squirms on top of him, grinding herself down against his cock. The pressure feels so good, and she wishes there weren’t two layers of fabric between them.

Noctis surprises her by grabbing her hips and stilling her movements. “This might not last too long if you keep doing that,” he says, and by the gods, she can’t get over how good his voice sounds when he’s turned on. “I was, uh. Pretty close before you walked in. And you rubbing on me like that feels, uh. A little _too_ good.”

“Ah,” Luna says, realizing what he means. “I don’t mind. The point is for you to feel good, Noctis.”

“Believe me,” he says, kissing the edge of her breast, and then flashing a grin up at her that is just on the edge of cocky. “I have never felt better. But I don’t want to be selfish. And I don’t want it to be over too soon, either.” He goes back to licking, sucking and kissing her breasts, his hands moving up and down her back.

“Oh,” the woman cries out on the video, and Luna turns her head to see the woman grabbing the man’s short hair and thrusting herself up against his mouth.

Luna turns her attention back to Noctis, who seems to have forgotten anything in the world exists that aren’t her breasts. “So am I to assume you’re watching this particular video because you want to do that to me? Please me that way?”

“Yeah,” he says, pulling back a little. His pupils are blown and his face is flushed but she doesn’t think it’s from embarrassment this time. “If you would be into it, I mean.”

She stares at Noctis’s full mouth and thinks about him putting it between her legs, where only she has ever touched herself. “I -- yes.” The thought is so arousing, she can’t seem to sit still.  

“I might not have watched enough videos be that good at it, though,” he says, disarmingly. “This guy, uh. He seems to be pretty talented.”

On the video, the woman is chanting _I’m coming, I’m coming!_

Luna rolls her eyes and smoothes his hair off his face again. No matter how many times she does that, it never seems to stay that way. “I’m sure you’ll be wonderful, and I’m certainly capable of telling you if something feels good or not.” She wriggles on his lap again. “But first, do you think I could try something?”

“You can try anything you want,” Noctis says, quickly. “Anything. Really.”

She laughs and kisses him, then reaches out and slowly drags her fingers down his bare chest. She sighs. “You’re so beautiful. Handsome. Hot? All of those things.”

“Glad you think so.” Noctis leans back against the couch to let her touch him. He’s still idly playing with her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her sensitive nipples. “Not as hot as you, though.”

Luna brushes her fingers over Noctis’s lower stomach, feeling his abdominal muscles tense beneath her touch. “I want to touch you.”

“You are,” he says, a little breathless.

“Here,” she says, reaching down and lightly stroking his erection through his sweatpants. “Is that all right?”

“Um,” Noctis says, and then gives a helpless little laugh. “Yes? I don’t even know what other answer there is to that question.”

Grinning a little, she tugs at the sweats until they’re pulled down low enough to allow Noctis’s cock to spring free. Noctis is breathing fast, like he’s been running or fighting for hours. She tentatively reaches out to touch his cock and he gasps, his cock twitching as a bead of fluid escapes the tip.

“Oh,” she says, fascinated, and wraps a hand around his length. She shifts back a bit so her weight is settled on his thighs, and it’s not the easiest position to do this in, probably, but she likes it like this; she can see his stomach tensing with every slow stroke of her hand, his chest heaving, the way he’s watching her touch him like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life.

“Is this - am I doing all right?” she asks.

His response is a moan and a rough jerk of his head that she thinks is supposed to be a nod. “This is -- pretty much -- the best it’s ever been.”

Luna grins, tossing her hair and feeling like she’s just discovered some hidden talent. “How sweet of you,” she teases. “But do show me how you like it, please?”

He groans and stares for a moment up at the ceiling, and then reaches down and wraps his fingers around hers. “I -- a little tighter. See, like - yeah, like that, _fuck,_ that’s -- gods, Luna --"

His fingers are trembling, and she can feel his thigh muscles doing the same as she learns how to stroke him. He shows her how to twist her hand on the upstroke and it takes a bit of coordination to get it right, but when she does he gives another one of those moans and she throws her other arm up in the air in victory.

“You,” Noctis says, still breathless and clearly fighting a smile, “Are kind of a _dork_ , Luna.”

“And you,” she returns spritely, “can do this yourself if you’re going to call me names.” She sticks her tongue out, which makes Noctis inhale sharply and gives her thoughts of what _else_ she’d like to try with his cock.

“You can move your hand a little faster, yeah, like that -- just like that, that’s so -- yeah,” he moans, and she does as instructed, stroking him a little faster and enthralled by the feel of him, hard and hot and slick in her hand. “I’m so close, I -- gods, Luna, please don’t stop.”

She’s wet between her legs and pressing against the hard muscle of his thigh, rubbing herself a little and shivering deliciously at the sweet pressure. She loves the way he looks like this, lost to pleasure and no longer so shy, his pale skin flushed and lithe body writhing beneath her.

Luna rocks herself against his thigh as she watches him come undone. He gasps out another choked _oh, gods,_ and his hips arch up, and he comes in several long spurts against the tight muscles of his stomach. She doesn’t stop until he flails a hand out and taps at her wrist, and she takes it as an indication that he’s a bit sensitive and pulls her hand away.

Curious, she reaches out and draws her fingers through the mess on his stomach, rubbing into his skin.

“You,” he says, voice lazy and satisfied, “are _way_ better than porn.”

“Noctis!” Luna glances up at him, giggling at how out of it he looks. He’s all loose-limbed and smiling, as relaxed and unguarded as she’s ever seen. It makes her happy. She lifts her fingers and licks at them, wondering how he tastes. “Hmm.”

Noctis groans and throws a hand over his eyes. “You’re _killing_ me.”

“What? I’m curious!” Luna leans down and kisses him. “Was that all right?”

“Was that all right, she says,” Noctis mumbles, kissing her back. “That was great. Thank you. I -- really. Do that whenever you want. Seriously.”

“So kind to your wife, my husband,” she says, tucking him back in his sweatpants and pulling them up.

“That’s the plan,” he agrees, hands running up and down her back. “I want to make you feel good, too. Can I?”

She nods, and gives a little squeak when he shifts so that she’s sitting with her back against the couch and he’s on the floor, kneeling in front of her.

They both pause as the woman on the video cries out, _fuck me harder!_

“I can turn this off,” Noctis says, clearing his throat. “If it’s distracting or you don’t like it or whatever.”

Luna glances over, her eyes wide as she sees the man thrusting his large, well-endowed cock into the woman he’d been pleasuring. She and Noctis both watch it for a few seconds longer, and then Luna says, “No, you can leave it on. I don’t mind.”

Noctis gives her a slow smile. “I sure lucked out in the wife department.”

“You did, indeed. Now show me I got just as lucky,” she instructs, but sort of ruins it by giggling at the end.

“As my future queen commands,” Noctis says, one hand over his heart and bowing as much as he can from his current position. He reaches up and settles her legs on his shoulders, taking a few minutes to stroke and caress as he strips the sleep shorts from her and leaves her bare to his heated gaze. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, voice reverent, turning to kiss at the inside of her calf. “Tell me how to do this so it’s good for you.”

No one’s ever done this to her before, but she doesn’t think Noctis is going to have a hard time getting her off, not with how worked up she is. He pulls her forward, and she lets herself savor his effortless strength as she slides down so that his mouth is able to kiss and lick at the inside of her upper thigh. He glances up at her when he touches her the first time, clearly hesitant, tracing the curve of her labia with his fingertip.

“You’re wet,” he says, voice gone low and rough with arousal again. He draws his finger down her slit, looking as if he’s just as fascinated by her as she was when she had her hand on his cock. “Wow.”

Luna twitches when his fingertip brushes over her clit. “Ah. Yes, that’s -- you can touch a little more firmly.”

“Like this?” He rubs at the spot with his finger, glancing up every so often to read her reactions from her expression. “Show me, Luna.” There’s a slight hint of command in his voice, just a bit of the _I’m the Crown Prince of Lucis who will one day be king,_ and that is more attractive than she expects it to be. She, who has always yearned for independence and freedom, did not see herself reacting quite so strongly to Noctis sounding like a king. And yet.

 _Perhaps it’s just in bed_ , she thinks, and reaches down to touch herself as bidden.

He watches as if he’s learning something vital for the safety of the nation, then says, “I want to see you make yourself come, then I want to do it. You can -- you can do that twice in a row, right?”

She nods, torn between another laugh -- and how wonderful, really, that they can laugh together like this -- and a moan. Something about the way he’s watching her ramps this up even more, and she thinks about how he looked beneath her, coming for her, as she works herself with her fingers. Her head tosses and her hair falls into her face, her breathing coming faster as the tension starts to build.

“You’re close?” Noctis asks, and she nearly _does_ come, just from that breathy, low growl in his voice when he asks.

“Y-yes,” she gasps.

“Mmm. You look so...gods, Luna. I could watch you do this all day, I think,” he says, voice warm with praise and arousal.

She doesn’t draw it out, just rubs herself fast and hard, toes pointing and back arching as she comes with a breathless cry against her own fingers. The orgasm sparks through her and she breathes through it, reveling in the sensation as it gradually ebbs and fades. When she opens her eyes, her hair is in her face and her forehead is damp with sweat, her skin tingling and her muscles still twitching.

“And you can really do that _again_? Like, without a break?” Noctis asks, as if he’s in awe.

Luna nods. “I can, yes. More than that, even.”

“Wow,” Noctis says, grinning up at her. He takes her hand from where it’s resting on her thigh and brings it to his mouth, then sucks on her fingers as if savoring her taste.

“Noctis,” she says, kicking him lightly with her heel. “You’re too good at this to have never done it before. How many of those videos have you watched?”

“A lot,” he says, around her fingers. “And not to be weird or anything, but guess whose idea it was that I watch them in the first place?”

She laughs helplessly and shakes her head, then pulls her fingers free from his mouth and tugs on his hair. “Show me what you’ve learned, then.”

“Of course, my lady.” He shifts her forward on the couch and she squeaks a bit in surprise, but then his mouth is on her and she can’t think about anything but that.

It feels so good, his mouth wet and hot on her still swollen clit, his tongue seeking the best place to bring her pleasure. He kisses and licks and sucks, taking his time, and at one point he reaches up and spreads her open with his thumbs so he can explore more of her with his mouth.

She’s a flushed, sweaty, squirming mess in mere minutes, arching and twisting on the couch and grabbing at his hair with desperate fingers. She can hear herself making sounds as he works, his tongue pressing against her opening and sliding gently inside before returning to lick at her clit.

“You -- will have to give Ignis -- my thanks,” she manages at one point, and has the lovely experience of feeling his warm huff of laughter against her most sensitive flesh.

It does take a bit of maneuvering to get his mouth where she wants it, and she might have been embarrassed about how bossy she’s being if she weren’t so close to the edge -- “Yes, oh, faster, don’t stop, don’t move, right _there_ , Noctis, don’t you _dare_ stop --” and his warm hands are holding her hips still, and he doesn’t move, _does_ go faster, and definitely doesn’t stop.

She’s rather shameless when she comes, holding his head still with a firm grip and grinding herself against his mouth. She’s loud, too -- the girl on the video has nothing on her -- but the sheer joy of knowing this is _Noctis_ bringing her pleasure is almost as great as the pleasure itself. It’s an intense orgasm, as much as the first one, and she’s breathless and shaking when it’s over.

When she blinks herself back to reality, she’s idly stroking Noctis’s hair and his head is resting on her thigh. “That was wonderful. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Noctis says, smiling up at her. His mouth is wet, and knowing it’s from her makes her shiver. “Glad all that studying I did paid off.”

Luna laughs, and Noctis rubs his face against her thigh like a cat before getting to his feet and holding his hand out to her. “Want to go back to bed? Pretty sure I can sleep, now.” His nose wrinkles. “I didn’t mean that like it sounded.”

“Oh, I know what you meant.” She takes his hand and lets herself be pulled up and into his arms, where he kisses her with a lot more confidence than before. She likes that she can still taste herself on his mouth. “And yes. Promise me we can do that again, soon, though?”

“Luna, believe me, we can do that anytime you want,” Noctis assures her. “And, you know. I’ve got a whole folder full of bookmarks we can go through. Together.” He kisses her on the nose. “I’m glad you caught me, by the way.”

Luna grins. “So am I,” she says, and follows him into the bedroom.


End file.
